Automatic Jack
by Teri
Summary: Season 8 - What if things had gone a little differently for Jack when he was being thawed out? (What if - humor not angst)


**Automatic Jack**  
_A Stargate: SG-1 Story   
_by Teri

SPOILER WARNING: This story is based on something that occurs in the two-hour premiere of the eighth season of Stargate. If you are trying to remain uninformed about the new season, DO NOT READ THIS STORY.

Disclaimer: Teri is (sadly) in no way affiliated with the owners or creators of Stargate: SG-1. No harm is intended to the copyright holders of these characters. This story was written purely for my own amusement and hopefully the enjoyment of others.  
  
Dedicated to Magda.

(Spoiler Space)

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

I hope this is enough space. I generally don't worry about spoilers, as I usually don't write anything remotely current. This is a "what if" based on the first episode of season 8.

Summary: Season 8 - What if Thor hadn't been able to revive Jack after he connected Jack to the ship's computer? (This is not a crossover and MacGyver is nowhere in sight.)

"" "" "" "" ""

"Not, not yet," the computer's voice, Jack's voice, urged. 

Thor debated a moment. He really wanted the new weapon to fight the Replicators, but how could he risk friend O'Neill's life? He moved his hand and initiated the sequence to revive him.

Thor watched expectantly as did Daniel and Teal'c. Each waiting for the alarms to cease and there to be some visual indication to assure them that Jack would revive without harm.

In some alternate universe somewhere, Jack did just that. He awoke a little wobbly, but all in all not much worse for wear. Of course, things did not go as smoothly in this universe.

"Ah, guys?" Jack paused, his voice still containing the tell-all echo that indicates he is still using the voice synthesizers of the Asguard computer rather than his own human vocal cords. "It doesn't look like it is going to work. It seems that my synapses aren't firing properly. There was too much damage from being frozen."

"Jack?" Daniel began, stopping as Jack appeared once more in the form of a hologram that only Sam could hear and see - I mean sorry wrong TV show - Jack appeared as a hologram to everyone present. Daniel turned on instinct to look 'Jack' in the eye. "Are you saying that you are going to die?"

Jack looked thoughtful for a moment, he didn't appear to know the answer or maybe he just didn't want to answer the question.

Thor, however, saved him from having to verbalize the response. "Dr. Jackson, Colonel O'Neill is no imminent danger of death. However, the readouts indicate that without the computer's aid Colonel O'Neill would not be able to communicate. He would be in what you would call a persistent vegetative state."

"You are saying that he would be alive, but unable to respond or function normally?" Teal'c queried.

"On the money big guy, on the money." Jack answered.

"So," Daniel squinted his face in the look that usually told people he was about to ask what he thought was a dumb question but often saved the day. "Can he just stay connected with the computer?"

"I suppose it is possible." Thor began, but was cut off by beeping. "We have detected a human life sign on the surface."

"Great." Daniel and Jack answered together.

Jack turned and appeared to concentrate fading-out for a moment, before two oddly shaped devices appeared. They almost appeared to be a combination small shield and a gun. "These will disrupt the communication between the cells of the Replicators. We will modify the ship's weapons in order to do the same thing on a larger scale. Right now you two go get Sam and don't mention me, okay?"

"Sure, Jack." "As you wish, O'Neill."

With that Jack used Thor's ship to transport his friends as close to Sam's location as possible.

Jack then turned to Thor. "We've got a few things we need to work out."

"" "" "" "" ""

"Stop. You will not injure my brethren or me. If you do, I will be forced to end the life of Major Carter." Fifth stood defiantly in front of Daniel and Teal'c.

Daniel thought that for a moment he saw the light from an Asguard transportation beam. He didn't have a chance to look before he heard a familiar and welcome voice.

"Not on my watch." Jack threatened before he spoke into an Asguard communication crystal and told Thor, "NOW!"

The planet was quickly enveloped with the beam that Jack developed. The Replicators were all quickly destroyed.

"Jack?" Daniel was surprised to see him. He didn't think that hologram Jack could exist away from the "Daniel Jackson". Teal'c, too, appeared curious.

Jack smiled. "Thor and I resolved a few things. He didn't want me yammering at him for the next hundred years or whatever the shelf life of his ship was so he was motivated to get me back in body and in good working order."

Daniel appeared shocked. "You mean you are you - you? In the flesh, you?" Daniel leaned over and poked him once or twice.

"You sure betcha." He smiled indulgently.

"I am pleased, O'Neill."

Daniel sounded distracted, but he managed to say, "yeah, Jack, me too."

"Thanks. Now let's go find, Carter."

It didn't take them long to find her and then Thor took them all home to Earth.

"" "" "" "" ""

SG-1 was sitting at a table with Dr. Weir. It was a debriefing about what had happen over the last few days.

"So, let me see if I get this straight. Thor uploaded your mind into his computer and you had full access to the Ancient's knowledge."

Jack nodded.

"You developed a device to stop the Replicators."

Jack nodded again.

"Thor said that your body would never function properly again and you essentially blackmailed him with your continued presence to find a way to restore you?"

Jack nodded.

"And you don't remember anything from the download?"

"Sorry, can't help you."

Dr. Weir and the others seemed satisfied. However, Daniel didn't. He had been watching Jack. He seemed to have something on his mind. He wasn't acting right.

Elizabeth left dismissing the team. She and Teal'c left quickly.

Daniel remained seated staring at Jack as he spoke with Sam.

Of course, the reason Daniel wasn't acting right was because he had doubts. Oh, he didn't doubt that the man was Jack O'Neill. He did doubt that Thor could have found a way to restore him so quickly after pronouncing Jack's fate. No, Daniel was convinced that that somehow this was still hologram Jack.

"Ouch!"   
  
Daniel looked up to see Jack shaking his finger before sticking it in his mouth.

"Sir, don't be such a big baby it was only a paper cut." Sam tried not to laugh.

"Hey, it was a big cut." Jack sulked. "I even bled on the paper."

Daniel craned his neck to see. There was indeed blood. He relaxed. He was fairly certain holograms didn't bleed. He sat back. He was just tired and paranoid. What he needed now that Jack was back was a good nap and a strong cup of coffee and not necessarily in that order. He stood up to leave following Sam out of the room.

Jack stood and smiled. He looked down at the table and in a blink of an eye; the papers with the droplets of blood were gone in a flash, erased by a small cursor of light. He was glad he was able to pull off the little show satisfying Daniel's curiosity.

It wasn't that he didn't trust his team, because he did, with his life and more importantly he would've trusted them with Charlie's life, but he knew it would change things between them if they knew. He wasn't prepared for that. He turned away from the security camera, holding out his hand, and watched as a small dot of light danced across his hand. Now, only the Shadow knows . . . he grinned to himself, well only Thor and him. This could be fun.

"" "" "" "" ""

_I hope someone enjoyed this story.   
__Teri 8/2/04_


End file.
